


30 day OTP challenge-Ereri.

by FrankieCutsAndKisses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Not chronological order, canon!verse, i guess, not all the same story, ooc charcters, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCutsAndKisses/pseuds/FrankieCutsAndKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 chapters. 30 days. one fic a day. 30 prompts. Enjoy.</p>
<p>Warnings will change per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 01- Holding hands.

One of the things that Eren had noticed about Levi, in the year that they’d been dating, was that the older man had a thing about physical contact. Eren knew that Levi had a thing about hygiene and cleanliness, it was one of the first things he noticed about the smaller man when the two had first met. But he had only noticed his partner’s difficulty with physical contact after the two had started dating. Eren didn’t mind too much, he’d accepted it. But there were times when he wanted to at least hold his boyfriend’s hand, whenever they were out and he saw other couples holding hands Eren secretly felt a pang of jealousy. Before he and Levi became an item he hated seeing couples being all couple-y in public, but now that he was in a relationship he hated it even more, because he wished that HE could be in one of those relationships. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, of course he was, he’d liked Levi for months, hell, he was starting to fall in love with him, but he couldn’t help wishing for that little bit more. Just that little bit of affection from the older man, but he knew that he was wasting his time. He knew that Levi wouldn’t want to, so he never mentioned it to him. Instead he kept it to his self and wrote it his diary. He’d kept the diary since his counsellor suggested after his mom died, if he had any problems that he had or anything that was on his mind that he felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone else about, he wrote them in his diary. He hadn't used the diary since before he started dating Levi, but he still kept it, stored in the drawer in his bedside table.

Levi was surprised when he got home from work to find Eren sat writing in his diary, he’d seen him writing in it before and the younger man had explained what it was and why he wrote in it to him before, but that had been months ago, before they’d started dating. He frowned slightly.  
“Eren?” He asked, suddenly worried about his boyfriend “Are you okay?”   
The younger boy jumped, almost guiltily, and quickly closed the book and turned around. He smiled at the older man stood in the door way  
“Yeah, I’m great.” He replied. His smile and cheerful tone seemed too forced, which made Levi suspicious   
He’s not cheating on me is he? He can’t be. He wouldn’t. Would he? The older man thought. He frowned again then pushed the thought to the back of his brain. Of course Eren wasn’t cheating, He wouldn’t. The thought plagued Levi for the rest of the week. No matter what he was doing his thoughts always returned to Eren and the possibility of the younger man cheating. After a few weeks of awkwardness Levi decided to do what any regular person would. He was going to read Eren’s diary.   
When he got home from work every night he called Eren’s name to alert the younger man that he was home, and Eren would shout back letting him know where he was in the house. But one night Levi got home and was greeted by an empty house and a short note left on the table.   
“Gone to see Armin, probably be late home.”  
Levi frowned slightly, then headed into the bedroom. He opened Eren’s bedside drawer and slowly lifted the small black book out. He felt wrong doing this, but he had to know what was bothering Eren, and if the younger boy wouldn’t tell him this is what he had to do. He took a deep breath and flipped through the pages to the latest entry. His name caught his eye in a few of the past entries but he skipped straight past them.   
“Hey diary, it’s been a while right? Well over a year now. Didn’t think I’d need you now that I’ve got Levi. But here I am. The thing is this involves Levi. I know it’s stupid, and its not like im unhappy with him, of course I’m not. But sometimes I just want more from him. I know it’s stupid and I guess kind of selfish but I want to be able to go out in public and show everyone that this amazing man is mine-“  
Levi frowned, what was the brat talking about? He and Eren had come out a month after they’d started dating. He carried on reading  
“All I want to do is be able to hold his hand.”

A wave of emotions washed over Levi. Relief, because Eren wasn’t cheating on him, confusion, because surely Eren could have spoken to him about this, then finally fear, when he heard the front door shut, and his boyfriend shout him. He quickly closed the book and slid it back into the drawer and shutting it, then managing to stand up and get across the room before the brunet walked into the room and caught him.

A few days later the couple had to go shopping so they headed into town. After a few hours Levi had noticed that Eren didn’t seem to be listening, and was staring at something. The shorter man followed his boyfriend’s eyes and saw a young couple holding hands and being so ridiculously affectionate that Levi had to look away for fear of being physically ill. He looked back at Eren who was still staring at the younger couple. Levi took a deep breath and threaded his fingers through Eren’s. The younger boy stopped and stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes.   
“Come on.” Levi muttered with a roll of his eyes. Eren smiled brightly and gave Levi’s hand a small squeeze before he fell into step beside him again.


	2. Day 02- Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren convinces Levi to watch a movie with him but it ends up with Eren falling asleep and lots of cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I'm so sorry about how short this chapter is, I just couldn't think of anything else.

Levi didn’t understand Eren sometimes. In fact, scratch that. Levi didn’t understand Eren most of the time. The younger man had been whining at him for months to sit down and watch a movie with him, and now that Levi had finally broken and agreed to watch it, the brat had fallen asleep on him. They’d put the movie on, and Eren had curled up against the older man, pouting until Levi finally laid one arm around his shoulders. Eren had smiled and snuggled closer into Levi’s warmth, laying his head on Levi’s shoulder. He’d barely noticed his eyes shutting, but one minute he was wide awake then the next he was completely out of it.  
It had taken Levi a while to notice that Eren was in fact asleep. He only realised when the film was over that Eren had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout it.  
“Oi brat. What’s the matter with you? You’ve not made a single-“he turned his head to look at Eren and immediately stopped talking when he saw that Eren’s eyes were shut and his breathing was slower than usual. He was a little relieved that Eren had drifted off so that he wouldn’t have to admit how much he had actually enjoyed the film after months of insisting that he wouldn’t like it and that he didn’t want to see it.  
Levi smiled at his young lover’s relaxed facial expression and placed a soft kiss on top of the brunet’s head. He gently adjusted his position so that the two of them were more comfortable, laying them both down on the sofa, resting Eren’s head on his chest and sliding both arms around the younger man, holding him closer to him. He finally pulled the blanket they kept on the back of the sofa over them and shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
The first thing Eren noticed when he woke up a few hours later was how warm it was, he was sure it wasn’t this warm when he’d fallen asleep. The second thing he noticed was that the warmth was coming from the body that he was pressed against. He lifted his head and looked around the room, squinting at the light before he realised that the two of them had fallen asleep in the living room. Then realised that he’d fallen asleep not even half way through the movie and had missed pretty much all of it. After a few minutes of sulking he realised that the two of them sleeping on the sofa was probably a bad idea and that they would hate themselves in the morning if they didn’t go to their actual bed.  
“Levi,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep “Levi wake up.” The older man groaned and opened one eye, letting out a grunt which Eren took to mean as “what”  
“We have to go to bed” Eren replied, slightly more awake. Levi groaned again, shutting his eye and pulling Eren back against him. Eventually Eren managed to convince his stubborn lover that they should in fact go back to bed, and was pleasantly surprised when the older man laid his head on Eren’s chest and snuggled against him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and held him close, and fell asleep an extremely happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is "gaming/watching a movie"
> 
>  My tumblr is thatoneshawolinthesurveycorps if you want to follow me


	3. Day 03- Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the two people with the worst tempers on the planet to play a game against each other, what can possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by something I saw on tumblr and I had to attempt to write it because of how perfectly if fitted in with today's prompt. 
> 
> Also it's taken me all day to write this, since I'm not much of a gamer and I had them watching a movie in yesterday's update.

Levi knew this was a bad idea. He’d said from the start that they shouldn’t be doing this. He told Eren it would just end in an argument. The two people with the worst tempers in the world shouldn’t even play this game alone, let alone against each other. But for some reason he agreed to play against the younger man. 

The game had started off fine, they were both pretty civilised, with only a few insults and “fuck you”s thrown between the two. But after the first race had ended and Eren had lost, his competitive side started to show. By the third race he’d started trying to distract Levi from the game by reaching out and poking him at random moments. Soon the older man had gotten sick of Eren’s sabotage attempts and started shoving and poking Eren back. By the end of the final race the two had seriously pissed each other off and were yelling at each other about “blatant cheating” and demanding rematches. Pretty soon the argument had left the topic of the game and had become personal. After screaming and throwing things at each other for a few hours Eren finally stood up and walked out, leaving an angry, confused Levi stood in the middle of the living room. Eren didn’t remember consciously deciding to go to Mikasa’s, nor did he remember how he got there, just one minute he was at his then the next he was stood on his adoptive sister’s door step. When she answered the door and saw his facial expression she invited him in and immediately went into overprotective mode. This wasn’t the first time Eren had come storming over to Mikasa’s after an argument, far from it, so Mikasa did what she always did. Whenever Eren came over after an argument with Levi she went into her kitchen and made him a hot chocolate and just sat on the couch with him until he was ready to talk about it, whether it took 5 minutes or 5 hours, she would always sit up with him. Tonight seemed different though, normally he was sad about something, but tonight he just seemed angry. 

Eren closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, his breathing slow and even, trying to calm himself down. Eventually he turned to his sister and explained what happened and she stared at him in disbelief.   
“You fell out because of a game. You’re sat here shaking with anger because you lost at a game” She asked, just to make sure she had heard right. When Eren nodded his head she sighed at her brother’s stupidity.   
After a while Mikasa had finally managed to make Eren realise how stupid he sounded and that he should go home and make up with Levi. (“You know I don’t like him, but he makes you happy and I’m not having the two of you split up over a fucking game”) So Eren left his sister’s house at 2 am, and began the walk home. When he reached the apartment and turned the lights on, he found Levi half asleep on the couch. The older man squinted at the sudden light and his eyes widened when he saw Eren. Eren crossed the room and fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry” He whispered, “I’m sorry for saying all those things I said, It was stupid of me to get so worked up over a game, I understand if you decide you don’t want to see me anymore. I just- I’m sorry.” When he was finished he stared at the floor between Levi’s feet, unable to look him in the face.  
“I’m sorry too. We should have known better than to play that, we know how it ruins friendships. And what do you mean you understand if I don’t want to be with you anymore. You might be an annoying brat sometimes,” Eren’s head snapped up and he opened his mouth to protest, “But you’re my annoying brat and I love you. I’m hardly going to leave you over a stupid video game am I?”

Eren let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at the older man and smiled,  
“I love you too. And we are never playing Mario Kart again. Not if it ends in arguments like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt is "On A Date"
> 
>  
> 
> should be fun.


	4. day 04- On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Levi and Eren's second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter being uploaded so late! I very nearly didn't write it. But here you go, enjoy.

Levi shifted his weight from one foot to another, passing his umbrella to his other hand and pulling his jacket tighter around him. He was seriously regretting agreeing to meet the brat again now, especially since he was late. But he’d said he’d be here so Levi decided that he’d give him a chance. Although after making him wait in the rain for ten minutes in fucking November, Levi was seriously considering pretending he’d forgotten about both the date and the younger man and heading home.  
"Fuck it. If he’s not here in five minutes I’m leaving." He thought to himself bitterly. A few minutes later Levi noticed a familiar figure rounding the corner and walking down the street towards him.  
“Fucking finally” He muttered, “this is the second time you’ve kept me waiting you know.” He called when the younger man was close enough to hear him. Eren looked sheepish and checked the time on his phone.

“I’m not that late!” He exclaimed.  
“You said you’d be here at 7:30. It’s now 7:43. You’re late.” Levi said, matter-of-factly. Eren rolled his eyes.  
“Oh come on, it’s not like I’m an hour late or anything. And at least I actually turned up!” He retorted. Levi stared at Eren, then shook his head,  
“Are we going to stand here and argue all night or are we going to actually go on this date?” He asked. Turning and walking away, leaving Eren stood in the rain. He heard the younger man yell as the cold rain hit his skin and smirked to himself.  
“So where are we going?” Eren asked, matching his pace with Levi’s. The older man didn’t say anything and just carried on walking, Eren following behind him asking a million questions about where they were going. Eventually Levi stopped, confusing Eren enough to make him shut up.  
“We’re here” Levi stated, gesturing to the building in front of them. Eren looked up at the large building in front of him, his eyes wide with excitement. Levi couldn’t help but smile at his expression, he was like a kid in a candy store. He quickly regained his emotionless mask before the younger man looked at him.  
“You brought me to an arcade!” Eren exclaimed, almost singing.  
“Well last time we met you said that you liked games and things, and you like to be around a lot of people. Besides last time we did something I wanted to do, so this time it’s your turn.” Levi explained.  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Eren practically sang, trying to throw his arms around the smaller man, only to get a wet umbrella in his face, pushing him away. Eren took a step back from the shorter man.  
“Sorry, the physical contact thing. I forgot…” He apologised quickly. Levi nodded,  
“I noticed. Now are you going in or not?”  
Eren’s face lit up again and he ran off, inside the arcade. Levi rolled his eyes as he folded his umbrella back up. "He might be annoying as fuck some times, but he’s still cute as hell." Levi thought, grinning to himself as he walked into the arcade, to find Eren waiting for him just inside the door. "He might not be half as bad as I first thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt is kissing.
> 
> Oh god. I'm going just going to apologize in advance


	5. Day 05- Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Verse  
> Eren learns that Levi doesn't actually hate him, and Mikasa walks in on something she didn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter. I'm really not good with kiss scenes. But ohwell. Yay Canon!verse.

Eren could feel someone staring at him, he didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was. The shorter man had been burning holes into his back with his stares for about a week now. He turned around and just as his eyes fell on him, the older man looked away. Eren rolled his eyes then turned around. A few seconds later he felt Levi’s eyes on him again and sighed.  
“Eren what the matter?” Mikasa asked, suddenly concerned.  
“And why is Levi glaring at you?” Armin asked, leaning over the table to whisper. Mikasa’s head suddenly whipped up and scanned the dining hall for the older man. When she saw him she narrowed her eyes, glaring right back at him. Eren rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room, barely muttering a “see you later” to Armin, Mikasa seemed too distracted to pay him any attention.  
When he got into the hallway he leaned on the wall, shut his eyes and sighed again. He had no idea what he’d done to the captain to piss him off this much, he honestly had no clue. But apparently it had caused him to hate him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the door open again.  
“Problem, brat?” He snapped his eyes open and stood up straight at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked down at the shorter man, he didn’t seem to be glaring at Eren anymore, but he still seemed pissed off. He took a stp toward Eren, letting the door swing shut behind him.  
“No I-“ Eren cut himself off, he wasn’t going to lie, for once in his life he was going to say what was ACTUALLY on his mind. He turned away before he said anything, he was brave not stupid. “I was wondering what I’d done to make you hate me.”  
“And what makes you think that I hate you?”  
“I don’t know, the fact that you’ve spent every lunch time for the past week practically burning holes in my back!” Eren snapped, turning back around, only to discover that Levi was stood closer to him than he thought. His eyes widened and he tried to take a step backwards, only to feel the cold wall pressed against his back. Levi took a step closer to him, a light smirk on his lips.  
“You think that I’ve been staring at you because I hate you?” He asked, “You really think I have nothing better to do with my time than to stare at people I hate?” Eren gulped and tried to back away again. His eyes widened when Levi placed his hands on the wall, either side of the taller boy. Then even more when he felt soft lips against his own. He thought about pushing the captain back, but then decided against it and returned the kiss. He moved one hand to Levi’s waist, and the other to the small of his back and pulled him closer. Levi lifted his hands to the back of Eren’s neck and pulled him a little closer. He gently licked Eren’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue in the younger’s mouth when he let out a surprised gasp.  
“What the hell? Eren?!” Neither of them had noticed the door open but they both sprang back when they heard the voice shout out. Eren looked at his sister sheepishly, he glanced over at Levi and frowned slightly when he saw the older man smirking. He internally groaned, this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Wearing Each Other's Clothes.


	6. Day 06- Wearing Each Other's Clothes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eren stayed the night at Levi's house he had't taken any clothes with him for the net morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. Also this isn't my best so sorry about that.
> 
> I had no idea what to write for todays prompt so this just happened.

The first time Eren had stayed over at Levi’s house he hadn’t taken any clean clothes with him for the next morning. They hadn’t exactly planned for Eren to stay over, they hadn’t even planned for Eren to go back to Levi’s at all in the first place, it just sort of happened. So when Eren woke up the next morning and found that Levi wasn’t in the room and neither were his clothes he was a little surprised. He quietly climbed out of bed and walked around the room searching for his clothes.  
“Levi?” He called out, getting back into bed and trying to cover himself up before the older man came into the room,  
“What?” He asked, walking into the room, rolling his eyes when he saw Eren trying to cover up.  
“Er…” Eren paused for a second before asking “where are my clothes?”  
“I put them in the wash, I assumed you’d be up later and that you’d want clean clothes when you got up.” The older man replied. Eren nodded.  
“Do you know when they’ll be done?”  
“It won’t be for a while since I put them in just a few minutes ago.”  
“Oh…” Eren paused for a second, “do you have anything I can wear for the time being?” Levi nodded and headed over to his closet, and searching through the drawers. He pulled out a pair of plain boxers, some baggy sweat pants and a plain white tee-shirt. Eren raised his eyebrow at him  
“What?” Levi asked, sounding almost defensive “I’m human! I have days where I just want to relax in comfy clothes too!” Eren laughed, and took the clothes off of Levi, leaning up to plant a kiss on the shorter man’s lips  
“Thank you.” He said with a smile.  
“Yeah yeah,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes and trying to hide the light smile as he left the room. Eren waited a few seconds then pulled the covers back to get dressed. He gasped and immediately covered himself up again when Levi poked his head around the door  
“I don’t know why you’re trying to hide your body from me, I saw it all last night.” He said to the younger boy, before he disappeared again.  
Once he was fully dressed in Levi’s clothes he walked into the kitchen, looking for the other man.  
“Hmm..” he heard from behind him, “you don’t look too bad in my clothes.”  
Eren turned around and saw Levi leaning on the door frame looking him up and down. He felt his cheeks warm up a little and shifted awkwardly.  
Levi walked rolled his eyes and walked towards him, stretching up to kiss the taller man, then led the way into the lounge. The two spent the rest of the day laid on the couch, catching up on their tv shows, only taking a break when the washer beeped, alerting them that Eren’s clothes were ready to be dried. A few hours later Levi had laid his head on Eren’s chest, and seemed to be falling asleep. He didn’t move when the drier alerted them that the clothes were dry, and Eren didn’t wake him. He was happy as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt is Cosplaying. 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you want to follow me by the way.


	7. day 07- Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi lost a bet which means he has to spend one day at a con cosplaying a character of Eren'c choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry that it's late, I've had all day to write this but for some reason I put it off. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this” Levi muttered, staring at the outfit laid out on the bed in front of him. Eren looked at him and laughed a little.  
“You agreed that if you lost the bet you would wear whatever costume I picked out for you, and this is what I picked.” He smirked.  
“Yeah but, Sailor moon? Really Eren?” He sighed. Eren laughed again.  
“I thought you liked Sailor Moon!” The younger man replied.  
“I do! But not enough to fucking dress as her!” Levi replied, raising his voice.  
“Well you lost the bet, so you have to face the consequences.” Eren said, barely concealing his smirk.  
“I fucking hate you right now” Levi muttered, glaring at Eren. The glare was supposed to be threatening, but it just made Eren laugh. Levi grabbed a pillow and threw it at his younger lover, before picking up the outfit, and stalking off to the bathroom. When the door had shut Eren stopped laughing and got to work, pulling his own costume out of the wardrobe and slipping into it. He was just pulling the mask on when Levi walked out of the bathroom.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!?” He shouted when he saw Eren’s costume “Fucking Tuxedo Mask! I have to wear this” He gestured angrily at his own outfit “while you’re over there dressed as fucking Tuxedo mask! You could have been one of the other sailor scouts, but no you get to be Tuxedo Mask” Eren rolled his eyes, and placed his hat on his head, finishing the outfit.  
“Shut up and put your wig on. I actually want to see some of this con before it ends” Levi glared at Eren and headed over to where the polystyrene head was sat with the long wig on it. A few seconds later Levi had the wig on, and had styled it so that it looked perfect. He turned around to look at Eren  
“Well, what do you think?” he asked bitterly. Eren’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend in the short skirt and wig.  
“You look amazing.” He said with a grin, then paused for a second “Smile and you’d look even better though” He ducked out of the way of the pillow that would surely come flying at his head. Sure enough he heard the thump as the pillow hit the wall behind him  
“Fuck you,” Levi glared as the younger man straightened up “and wipe that shit eating grin off your face, shitty brat.”  
Once they’d got their costumes on and sorted Eren wanted to dash straight down to the convention, but Levi wouldn’t let him leave before he had mostly tidied their room, since it was mostly his stuff flung everywhere. When they’d finished it wasn’t as tidy as Levi would have liked it, but he wanted to see the con as well so he didn’t say anything when Eren declared that he was finished and ran out of the room. Levi rolled his eyes, grabbed the room key and followed the younger man out of the room.  
As much as he’d complained about having dress as Sailor Moon he found that he enjoyed the Con immensely, and he didn’t tell Eren, but, dressing as a female character was something that he would probably consider doing again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is shopping.  
> My tumblr URL is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	8. Day 08-Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hates the way people stare at him and Levi when they're shopping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this chapter was difficult to write. It was originally going to be about something else entirely but then I got this idea and had to write it. I might use the other idea in a future chapter though.

Eren hated going shopping. He knew it was something they had to do, but he hated it. He hated walking around the stores with old ladies glaring at them when they walked past, and parents pulling their kids away from them, like if they didn’t they’d catch something if they didn’t get away. It didn’t happen very often, but when it did it really got to him. He wished he could be like Levi and ignore it, but try as he might he couldn’t. He’d started to get used to it by now, but it still hurt. He sighed and moved closer to Levi, who looked up at him with a confused expression when he reached for his hand. The shorter man slipped his hand into Eren’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Are you okay?” He asked quietly. Eren just nodded and carried on walking, almost pulling Levi over. The older man shrugged it off and carried on with their shopping.  
That night after they’d got home and had put everything away Eren was laid on the couch with his head in Levi’s lap, slowly falling asleep while the older man absentmindedly played with his hair.  
“Eren?” Levi asked, moving his hand from the younger man’s hair  
“mmhm?” The younger man replied groggily.  
“What was that about earlier?” Eren rolled onto his back and looked up at the older man.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, a little confused.  
“In the shop. You never do that unless there’s something bothering you.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Eren said, turning his head away  
“Eren, look at me” Levi demanded, suddenly concerned about his boyfriend, “what’s the matter?”  
Eren sighed and sat up, turning to look at Levi.  
“I hate it when I see the way people look at us when we’re out in public. The way the old people glare at us and how parents pull their kids away like they’re going to catch something off us. I hate it.” The words spilled out of him, making Levi stare at him in disbelief for a few seconds before he said  
“If that’s what’s bothering you, why did you hold my hand, surely that would make more people stare at us?” Eren looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.  
“Because you don’t care what they think or how they look at us.” He paused for a second, “And I just thought that if I could hold your hand then it might rub off on me, and I wouldn’t care what they thought, or that at the very least I could trick myself into thinking that I don’t care.” He stared at the carpet as he waited for the other man’s response. When no answer had come after a few seconds he glanced up and saw Levi smiling at him.  
“Eren. You know you don’t need to hold my hand to block them out, just remind yourself that one day they’ll all be dead and that their opinion won’t have mattered. That’s what I do,” Eren’s eyes widened “They aren’t important and neither is what they think about us. The only thing that bothers me is seeing the next generation being raised by such brainless, bigoted idiots. I swear our kids won’t-“ He broke off, midsentence, his eyes widening when he realised what he’d said.  
“Our kids eh?” Eren smirked, raising one eyebrow. Levi glowered at him  
“Shut it.”  
Eren laughed and laid his head back on Levi’s lap.  
“I love you Levi” he smiled  
“Love you too, brat” Levi replied, his hands slipping into Eren's hair once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrows prompt is Hanging Out With Friends. 
> 
> my tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	9. Day 09- Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every two weeks Eren and Levi meet up with their friends, ot have a bit of a catch up, and a day away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. I've actually been planning this one since I started doing the challenge.

Every two weeks Eren and Levi had a day that they would meet up with their friends, sometimes it would just be Eren, Mikasa and Armin at one house and Levi, Hanji, and Erwin at another, or sometimes, but this was very rare, all of them gathered at Levi and Eren’s house. They’d been doing it since Eren had left the apartment he shared with Armin and Mikasa to move in with Levi. It was Mikasa’s idea for her and Armin to see Eren once in a while, and after a few months Levi decided that on the days that Eren was with his friends, he would go and see his own friends.  
While Eren was getting his stuff sorted to go over to Mikasa and Armin’s the next day, Levi’s phone chimed, alerting him that he had a text. The older man frowned when he read it.  
“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, looking at the older man, confused.  
“Hanji went on vacation a few days ago and now Erwin’s going away on a business trip tonight, which means I’ll be alone all day tomorrow.” He sighed “And no I don’t want to go with you to see your friends, I can’t deal with your sister glaring at me all day.” He added when Eren started to open his mouth.  
“She’s not that bad, she’s just looking out for me.” Eren said defensively.  
“Eren last time I saw her she spent the entire time glaring at me and I’m pretty sure whenever I touched you her hand went towards the knife block in the kitchen” Eren rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his boyfriend.  
“You’re just over reacting.” He laughed.  
“Hm. You won’t say that when my body gets discovered in her closet.” He muttered as Eren left the room.  
“I heard that you know.” Eren said, walking back into the room, “Like I said she isn’t that bad. She’s just looking out for me. She doesn’t want me to get hurt”  
“I know, I know. She just gets a little intense sometimes” Levi replied. Eren paused for a second, then nodded  
“Yeah I agree with you there. But anyway, enough about my sister and her protectiveness, what are you going to do tomorrow? Do you want me to cancel on Armin and Mikasa?” Eren asked  
“She would have my balls on a platter if you cancelled on her for me. No just go and have fun, I’ll stay here and hang out by myself all day.” He replied, “Besides, it will be nice to be able to get some work done without a certain green eyed brat distracting me all day.” The next day when Eren had gone over to Armin and Mikasa’s to hang out he was a little surprised to find Jean and Marco there as well as Armin and Mikasa, he just shrugged it off and treated the day like everything was normal. A couple of hours later Eren and Jean were playing Blur, when Eren’s phone went off on the coffee table in front of them, letting him know that he had a text.  
“Just see who that’s from will you Armin?” Eren asked, shoving Jean with his shoulder. Armin leant forward and picked the phone up.  
“It’s from Levi, do you want me to open it?” Armin replied, unfortunately Eren wasn’t listening, and just made a noncommittal noise at his best friend, as Jean yelled abuse at him. Suddenly everyone jumped at Armin let out a scream of horror and stared wide eyed at the phone. Everyone jumped up and gathered around the shell shocked boy to look at the phone. Eren’s eyes widened as he took in the picture on the screen below him, and he felt his cheeks burning as everyone turned to look at him.  
Eren decided to leave early and go back home, unable to face his friends after the pictures. When he walked in he made a beeline for his boyfriend.  
“You!” he shouted, pretending to be angry when he saw his boyfriend, luckily fully dressed now.  
“Yes?” Levi smirked “did you like the pictures?”  
“Well I certainly did. I’m not sure about everyone else though.”  
“Wait what?” Levi’s smirk dropped and his eyes widened.  
“You heard me. Everyone saw the pictures you sent.”  
“Who’s everyone?” Levi asked.  
“Armin, Jean, Marco, and Mikasa” Eren ticked them off on his fingers.  
Levi groaned and buried his head in his hands  
“I’m a dead man. Mikasa is going to murder me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days you may not get an update as I'm staying at my friends house tomorrow then going to a concert the day after. I will try to get the chapters written but I'm making no promises.  
> Anyway, tomorrows prompt is In Animal Ears.  
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	10. Day 10- With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Levi and Eren both make cute cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry about this being late. But I haven't forgotten about y'all I promise! I'm hopefully back to updating normally now so please don't hate me.

“Papa, Papa look!” Carly called “I’m a kitty!”  
Levi looked up at his daughter and smiled when he saw the cat ear headband that she’d put on  
“Yes you are sweetie, and a very cute one at that!” Eren replied.  
“You should put them on papa! I bet you’d make an even cuter kitty” Carly said loudly and climbed onto Levi’s lap to slip the headband on him before he could say anything. The man stood up and looked in the mirror stood up and looked in the mirror, holding Carly against his waist. He laughed when he saw his reflection, and turned around when he heard the door open.  
“Daddy!” Carly shouted when Eren walked into the room. The little girl clambered out of Levi’s arms and ran to the brunet who leant down and picked her up.  
“Hey little girl!” He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Look Daddy! Papa’s a kitty! Isn’t he cute!?” She giggled and pointed to Levi. Eren looked over and his eyes widened a little when he saw the cat ears on his husband. Levi smirked at him, almost daring him to say something.  
“Very cute.” Eren replied, laughing when Levi rolled his eyes. The shorter man crossed the room and leant up to kiss his husband softly before taking their daughter from his arms and placing her on the floor.  
“Now that daddy’s home lets decide what we’re eating.” He said, watching her as she ran off into the kitchen, then turned to look up at Eren.  
“You look good in those,” The taller man smirked, earning a light slap on the arm from his husband.  
“Fuck you.” He muttered quietly so that Carly didn’t hear him.  
“Not right now sweetheart, might be a little difficult to explain to Carly.” Eren replied, earning himself another slap from the shorter man before he turned and followed Carly into the kitchen. Eren laughed and followed him.  
That night after Levi had put Carly to bed, he headed back downstairs and found Eren sat on the couch with his feet tucked up under him. The shorter man smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to his husband, curling up against him and smiling when the brunet wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Levi leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder and snuggled into his neck.  
“Ah fuck! Ow!” Eren exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth so that he didn’t wake Carly. Levi stared wide eyed at his husband after his sudden outburst. Eren moved his hands away from his mouth and pointed at the top of Levi’s head. The older man frowned and lifted his hand to feel where Eren was pointing and laughed when he felt the hard cat ears. He’d forgotten he was wearing them. He pulled them off his own head and slid them on to Eren’s, a light smirk teasing the corners of his lips. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Eren’s lips, then pulled back and grinned, lifting his hand to the brunet’s hair  
“I don’t know why she had me wear them,” he whispered, stroking the soft hair beneath his fingers “You make a much better cat than I do. Much cuter.”  
“I love you Levi,” Eren smiled and leant into the touch, shutting his eyes as he did, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder and falling asleep. Levi rolled his eyes and looked down at his husband and poked the taller man in the side to wake him up. Eren pouted up at him.  
“What was that for?” He asked, rubbing his side where Levi had just jabbed him  
“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, you’ll complain too much about being in pain tomorrow if you do. So come on, we’re going to bed.” Levi explained, standing up, causing the younger man to fall face first into the cushions and groaning. Levi rolled his eyes and turned to head upstairs to their room. He paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to face his husband, who had now sat himself up,  
“Oh, and I love you too, you dork.” He said with a slight grin before turning back around to go up the stairs.  
Eren stretched and followed him up the stairs, when he’d reached the top he saw Levi checking in on Carly and smiled, walking over to join him at the door. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve Levi, but he’d clearly done something right, otherwise he couldn’t have such a great husband and such a beautiful daughter. He sighed happily and leaned down to kiss Levi’s cheek, before he turned towards his and Levi’s room to get himself ready for bed.  
Levi stood for a few moments longer at his daughter’s bedroom door, making sure she was okay, before he turned and walked into his own room. By the time he’d gotten ready for bed Eren had already fallen asleep, still wearing the cat ears. The shorter man smiled at how adorable his husband looked, then pulled his phone out and took quick photo of the younger man before he removed the ears and laid them on the bedside table and climbed in next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt is Wearing Kigurumi's  
> My URL is Theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	11. Day 11- Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a kigurumi and Levi is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a chapter posted at regular human time! Finally.

“Eren? What the fuck are you wearing?” The older man asked, pausing in the doorway and frowning at his boyfriend. The younger man turned and grinned up at him from the couch.  
“My Kigurumi…” Eren replied, giving the older man a look that made it seem like it was obvious.  
“Your what now?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows. Eren sighed and rolled off the couch into a standing position.  
“It’s a onesie basically, but baggier and fluffier. Mikasa got it for me, last year. She got all three of us one,” He pulled the hood up, “mine is Stitch, y’know from Lilo And Stitch, Armin got a Totoro one and Mikasa’s is Pikachu. It’s what we used to wear on lazy days when none of us had class and we managed to drag Armin away from his books long enough to watch a few movies.” He grinned.  
“So how come I haven’t seen it before then?” He asked,  
“Oh I left it over at the apartment when I moved, but today I went over because Mikasa had found a load of my stuff that I’d forgotten about, and it was in amongst it all.”  
“Okay…” Levi said, still slightly confused then turned around and began walking into the kitchen. Eren laughed at his older lover then followed him.  
“So how come Mikasa got you them? And why is yours stitch?” Levi asked, opening the freezer to find something to eat.  
“She got us them as Christmas presents, because someone had got her one a while before and she liked how comfy and warm they were. So she got them for us. And mine is Stitch because when I was younger Lilo and Stitch was one of my favourite movies, and stitch was my favourite character.”  
Levi arched an eyebrow at Eren  
“It’s your favourite movie?” He asked, almost disbelievingly, “I thought you didn’t watch anything unless at least half the cast died and there was blood all over everything.”  
“It’s not now, but it’s definitely one of my favourites.” He replied, ignoring the last part of what his boyfriend said.  
After they’d eaten and cleaned up the two of them were sat curled up on the couch watching a movie on tv. About 20 minutes in Levi realised he wasn’t focussing on it and that he was falling asleep. He let out a yawn and stood up.  
“I’m going to bed, I’m tired.” He said  
“Alright, well I’ll finish watching this then I’ll come and join you.” He replied, then leaned up and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Levi nodded then turned and headed to the bedroom and, did his night time routine, then fell into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
He woke up hours later and frowned when he realised that Eren wasn’t in the bed with him. He tiredly climbed out of bed and headed out into the lounge.  
“Eren?” he called when he saw that the TV was still on. When he got no reply he walked over to the couch and saw his boyfriend fast asleep in his stitch kigurumi. The shorter man smiled and kissed Eren’s forehead.  
“Oi, Eren, come on brat it’s time to go to bed.” Levi called again. Eren opened one eye a little and mumbled something that Levi couldn’t understand.  
“What?” Levi asked, “I don’t speak half asleep teenager.”  
Eren frowned, and opened his eyes a little more  
“’m not a teenager, ‘m 20” he mumbled “and I said ‘m not a brat.”  
Levi rolled his eyes,  
“Whatever, just come on, it’s time for you to come to bed.”  
“But ‘m comfy here” The younger man groaned. Levi poked him in the side, drawing a yelp from the younger man.  
“Come on, you’re coming to bed.” After 20 minutes of persuasion Eren stood up and shuffled into the bedroom, falling face first onto the bed and instantly falling back to sleep.  
Levi stayed in the lounge to turn the TV and lights off before returning to the bedroom. He laughed when he saw the younger man laid face down on the quilt and shook his head before he climbed back into his side of the bed and fell back to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt is Making out. I apologize in advance.  
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me


	12. Day 12- Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Eren up is easy when you find the right way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for how late this chapter is. I found it really hard to write for some reason,also last night i felt like crap so...Anyway I hop you enjoy this chapter.

Waking Eren up is one of the hardest parts of Levi’s day. The brat somehow sleeps through 3 alarms while Levi wakes up well before the first one even goes off. After weeks of hearing Eren complain about being late for college and work, Levi decided to take it upon himself to wake the younger man up and make sure he’s out of bed before he leaves. The problem is, Eren is such a heavy sleeper it’s almost impossible to wake him up. Levi’s tried almost everything to wake him up. Most of his time laid in bed in the mornings was spent trying to figure out how to wake Eren up that day.

Levi winced at the sudden noise filling the room. He rolled his eyes when he realised that it was just Eren’s first alarm. He rolled over and watched the younger man for any signs of him waking up, but as usual there were none. The older man sighed and climbed out of bed, leaving the alarm blaring as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. When he walked back into the bedroom, coffee cup in hand the alarm had shut off. He sighed with relief and climbed back into bed, sitting up and leaning back on his pillows.

By the time the second alarm had started chiming 15 minutes later, Levi had almost finished his coffee. He looked down at the brunet next to him and shook his head, amazed at the fact that the brat could sleep through all of his alarms like that. With a slight smirk Levi lifted the coffee cup to his lips and drained what was left before placing the empty cup on the bedside table. Before turning back to his lover, pressing a kiss to his slightly parted lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, to see the younger man’s reaction, then kissed him again. After doing this a couple more times Eren’s eyes finally flickered open, widening slightly when he saw Levi so close.

“Morning.” Levi grinned, pressing his lips back against the younger mans’ before he could say a word. Eren’s still half asleep brain didn’t process what was going on until a few seconds had passed. He slowly moved his lips against his boyfriend’s, lifting one of his hands from under the quilt to the back of Levi’s neck, pulling him closer. The kiss quickly escalated from just a sweet morning kiss, to something else entirely. Levi had moved so that he was straddling Eren’s hips, and the younger man had his arms latched at the back of Levi’s neck, holding him closer to him. Levi rolled his hips against Eren’s, making the younger man gasp at the sudden friction. The older man smirked into the kiss and rolled his hips again, earning a low moan from the younger man.

Suddenly, the room was full of a loud beeping noise as Eren’s third alarm sounded. The shorter man pulled away and glared at the alarm clock “Well that killed the fucking mood.” He muttered. He pressed one final kiss to Eren’s lips before climbing off the younger man, then off the bed completely. Eren rolled over and turned the alarm off and sat up, stretching out and groaning when his joints popped.

“You know, I could get used to being woken up by that.” He smirked. Levi rolled his eyes and turned to the closet to start getting dressed for the day ahead. Eventually Eren pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen, while he was waiting for the coffee maker to work, Levi walked into the kitchen with his dirty cup from earlier. He washed it up then turned to Eren, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before turning toward the door. Just as he’s opened it he heard Eren call out from behind him,

“Are we gonna continue where we left off later?” Levi could hear the smirk in his voice and just called back

“If you’re lucky, brat.”

The last thing he heard when he shut the door was Eren’s laughter. Levi rolled his eyes and grinned, today was going to be a good day; he could already feel it and it wasn’t even 8 am yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Eating Ice Cream  
> My tumblr is Theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	13. Day 13-Eating Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Eren is a messy eater when it comes to ice cream. Who'd have guessed it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was so easy to write in comparison to the last couple.   
> Sorry about how short it is though... Anyway, Enjoy!

Once a month Eren and Levi would arrange for someone else to look after Carly for a day or two so that they could have a little time to themselves. Sometimes they just went into town and had a day wandering around, sometimes they went further out of town and just drove around until they found something that interested them, or sometimes they just stayed at home, doing nothing at all. One of the places that they found themselves the most was at a beach about 15 miles away from their town. They, well Eren, had gotten quite friendly with the owners of some of the small stores they found.

One of Eren’s favourite places to visit in the town was a small café/ice cream parlour that had an amazing view of the ocean.

“This is probably my favourite place in the world.” He said, every time they went there, Levi would laugh every time, then Eren would go and order what they normally had, while Levi went to grab a table. Eren would stand and talk to whoever was at the counter while they got his ice cream ready, he’d built up quite a friendship with the owner of the café, which had caused them to start getting discounts whenever he was serving. When the ice cream was ready and Eren had finished his conversation with the cashier, he’d go and sit at their table with Levi and the two would eat their ice cream mostly in silence, until Levi noticed how much mess Eren was making with his ice cream.

“For fuck’s sake Eren. You’re a messier eater than Carly and she’s four years old!” He sighed, picking up a napkin and leaning over to the brunet and wiping his face.

“You love me though!” Eren laughed, on a little bit of an ice cream high. Levi blinked a couple of times.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” He asked, pretending to sound shocked. Eren rolled his eyes

“Well you seemed to love me when you proposed to me. And when you married me. And when we adopted Carly.” He replied, ignoring the gasp of horror from the two old ladies on the next table. Levi laughed.

“Ah yes. It seems I do love you then. It’s a good job I do else I wouldn’t be doing this.” He leaned over and wiped the rest of the ice cream from around Eren’s mouth before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss against his lips, then rested his head on Eren’s shoulder and looked back out at the ocean. He smiled when he felt Eren lay his head on top of his. The younger man reached for Levi’s hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

“I love you too, Levi.” He grinned.

“We should bring Carly here one day, she’d love it.” Eren said after a few seconds silence.

“Yeah she would, but we’re not bringing her in here, I’m not dealing with two messy eaters. It’s bad enough with just you.” Levi replied with a smile. Eren laughed and softly squeezed Levi’s hand under the table.

They heard the two old ladies muttering to each other about “having heard too much of this nonsense” and that they were leaving. Once the door had shut behind them, Eren looked up and burst out laughing, and Levi turned his head and smiled.

“It seems that no matter where we are, there’s always someone who does that.” Levi noted with a light frown. He shrugged it off, laid his head on Eren’s shoulder and smiled, all he cared about was the wonderful man beside him, and their beautiful daughter back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Genderswapped  
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	14. Day 14- Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's first meeting at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fucking weird to write. I had to re read it to check that I got the right pronouns.   
> Also I only swapped Eren and Levi's genders, I didn't feel like swapping everyone, also I let them keep their oown names because I'm a lazy, unimaginiative little shit.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

 “Please Eren! You have to come. It won’t be the same without you there!” Armin whined, clinging to Eren’s shoulder and giving her the puppy eyes.

“No Armin. I’m not going” The brunette sighed and looked away, “and you can stop with the puppy dog eyes, they don’t work on me.”

Armin pouted and looked over at Mikasa for help. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Eren, holding the other girl’s face in her hand, making her look at her.

“Eren, it’s been two weeks. You have to leave the house at some point. Move on with your life. Yes okay, Jean was a prick, we know that. But you can’t let him ruin you Eren. You have to move on.” She said, looking into her sister’s eyes. Eren pulled herself out of Mikasa’s grip.

“I’ll be fine, I just want to stay here tonight.” She mumbled.

“You’ve stayed inside every day for the past two weeks.” Armin complained, “It’s time for you to go out and have some fun.”

Eren rolled her eyes.  After a little more persuasion, she finally sighed and gave in. Armin gave a delighted yell and Mikasa smiled. After Eren had got ready, not bothering to get properly dressed up like the others, the three of them left and headed to The Three Walls, a club they used to regularly frequent.

When they finally got in Eren headed straight for the bar to get a drink. When she’d ordered she turned around to see if she could see where Armin and Mikasa had gone, but had no luck. She did however see Jean and his new boyfriend. The knot in Eren’s stomach tightened and she turned back to the bar. Once she’d got her drink she headed for booths around the edge of the club and ducked into the first-and last- empty one that she came across. She took a couple of deep breaths and started her drink. After a while she saw an outline of someone stood near the table. Expecting it to be Jean she looked up and blinked a few times. It wasn’t Jean, but a short, black haired woman, who just pointed at the mostly empty booth, Eren nodded and the woman sat down. Eren didn’t bother answering out loud because she wasn’t sure if the smaller woman would be able to hear her.

“What’re you looking at brat?” She –barely- heard over the music. Her eyes widened when she realised that she’s been staring. She looked at the table and mumbled an apology.

“What? I didn’t hear that.” The short woman called.

“I said, I’m sorry.” Eren replied, raising her voice to be heard over the music. The short woman nodded, “I’m Eren, What’s your name?”

“I’m Levi.” Eren’s eyes widened, she must have misheard her. “Yes you heard that right. My parents were evil people.” Eren laughed

“It’s nice to meet you Levi.” She replied. An hour later the two had moved further around the circular booth so that they were sat closer together so they could talk without shouting too loudly.

“Eren?”

The two looked up at the mention of the brunette’s name. Eren’s eyes widened.

“Hello Jean.” She said, looking away.

“I thought it was you!” the man shouted over the music, then slipped into the booth next to Eren.

“How are you doing?” He asked, laying one arm on the back of the bench behind Eren. The brunette tried sliding away from Jean and collided with Levi.

“Sorry.” She murmured. The shorter woman leaned towards Eren,

“You know him?” She asked quietly. Eren nodded,

“My ex.” She sighed. Levi nodded thinking for a second,

“You want to get rid of him?” She asked, quietly enough that only Eren could hear her. The brunette nodded again,

“Please.” She replied.

“So what brings you here?” the horse faced man asked, ignoring Levi completely.

“She’s here with me actually.” The black haired woman replied before Eren could say a word. Jean blinked a few times.

“And you are…?” He asked, looking at Levi as though he’d only just noticed her. Eren took a deep breath,

“My girlfriend.” She replied, hoping that this was the direction that Levi was taking. Jean’s eyes widened.

“Your….what?” he asked.

“You heard her.”  Levi said, wrapping one arm around Eren’s shoulders. Jean stared wide eyed for a few moments before making some bullshit excuse and leaving.

Eren smiled and turned to the other woman.

“Thank you.” She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You’re welcome.” The older woman replied, “how about it then?”

Eren blinked a few times, looking confused.

“What?” She asked, a little shocked.

“Want to go on a proper date with me?” The older woman explained with a facial expression which said that it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eren thought for a while then nodded.

“I’d like that.” She said with a smile.

“Great. This is my number.” Pulling out a card with her name and phone number printed on it and handing it to Eren “text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. Don’t be late.” She said, before she stood up and left the club. Eren stared wide eyed after her, then looked down at the card in her hands and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows prompt is In a different clothing style  
> my tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b


	15. Day 15- In a Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a lazy shit when it comes to Halloween, and Eren is apparently really good at makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this doesn;t really fit with the prompt, but I wanted to do a halloween chapter what with today being Halloween and everything.  
> Also, oh my god am I really half way through this challenge already?

Every year Hanji threw a giant Halloween party which everyone they knew was expected to attend, and everyone was expected to wear a costume. Every year Levi tried to talk Hanji out of having the party, and every year he failed, so he’d try and get out of going, but to no avail. So every year he’d end up in some dark corner of Hanji’s huge house on his own in the same costume as the previous year.

This year it wouldn’t be too bad though. This year he’d have Eren with him to complain to all night. Or so he’d hoped. The brat had said that he wanted to get ready with Armin and Mikasa-who had somehow managed to get invited, although knowing Hanji it wasn’t that much of a surprise- So Levi was left to get ready and go by himself. He sighed and pulled out his normal costume, which he knew Hanji would complain about, but fuck them. They should be used to it by now. He sighed and pulled on the skeleton hoodie over a plain black t-shirt, changed into his black jeans then picked up the cheap mask and got into the car and drove to Hanji’s. He’d given Eren and the others direction to get there from the apartment so they’d meet him there.

Once he’d finally got there he sighed and pulled the mask on, and walked into the house. It seemed Hanji had invited literally everyone they knew. Again. Levi sighed again and headed to find a corner to hide in.

“LEVI!” He sighed when he heard the over enthusiastic yell of the host.

“Hello Hanji.” He sighed and turned to face them, pulling the mask up to rest on his head

“I see you’re wearing the same costume as last year, and the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that and-“

“Hanji!”  Hanji’s eyes widened when Levi cut them off.

“Sorry. But seriously Levi, how have you managed to wear the same costume for nearly ten years?!” The host questioned.

“Well it’s not like he’s grown out of it has he? I highly doubt he ever will either.” Levi turned around at the sound of Eren’s voice and raised his hand to hit the taller man around the back of his head. But he froze and his eyes widened. Eren stood in a ripped shirt, with brown paint and fake blood all over it, and his face was covered in multiple shades of grey, brown and red face paint. He also had two huge bloody bite wounds, one on his arm and one on his neck.

“Wow Eren! You look great!” Hanji yelled, running up to the taller man and clinging onto his arm. The brunet looked at them and grinned

“Thanks Hanji,” he looked up at Levi and smirked, “One of us had to put some effort in didn’t they?”

Hanji laughed, then saw Mikasa and Armin stood behind him.

“Woah! You guys look amazing too!” They shouted, running to Mikasa and Armin in turn and getting right into their faces to look at their face paint.

Levi walked up to Eren and reached for his hand, before turning his attention to the other two. He had to agree with Hanji –for once- they did look great. Whoever had done their makeup had turned Mikasa into a vampire, lightening her skin tone and darkening the circles around her eyes, she wore dark red lipstick, which was a little smudged to give the impression that she’d just fed. Armin’s makeup made it look like his body was made up of different patches of greying skin that had been stitched together, the stitches painted in such a way it actually made it look like his face was sewn together.

“Seriously who did your face paint?” Hanji asked, staring wide eyed at Armin’s fake stitches and clinging to the blonde’s arm.

“Err...Eren” Armin replied, slowly trying to move away from the strange person who had attatched themselves to his arm. Levi’s head snapped toward his boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you’re good at makeup.” He said. Eren looked away, you couldn’t tell under the face paint, but he was blushing.

“When he gets bored he watches tutorials on YouTube, the amount of times we’ve got home and found him in the bathroom with face paint smeared all over the place.” Armin replied, he’d finally escaped Hanji’s grip and had moved to stand on Mikasa’s other side.

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed, “Can you not!?”

The blond giggled at his brunet friend. Levi smirked at his boyfriend.

“We’re gonna go enjoy the party now,” Armin said, still laughing at Eren, before pulling Mikasa away.

“And I’m gonna go talk to more people. Bye!” Hanji called, suddenly disappearing into the crowd.

“You watch makeup tutorials?” Levi asked, raising one eyebrow. Eren shot a glare in the direction that Armin had vanished to.

“I’m gonna kill Armin.” He muttered. Levi laughed and wrapped one arm around Eren’s waist.

“I think it’s quite cute that you do that.” He grinned, “as long as you clean up after yourself when you’ve finished.”

Eren looked away, blushing furiously under the face paint.

“Hanji was right by the way.” Levi said, “You look great.”

“Like I said earlier.” Eren replied, looking at Levi and grinning, “One of us had to.”

 “Fucking brat.” Levi sighed, lightly slapping the back of his boyfriend’s head. Eren laughed

“You love me.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek

“It’s a good fucking job I do. I wouldn’t put up with your shit if I didn’t.” Levi replied, leaning away from Eren to avoid getting covered in face paint.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is During Their Morning Ritual.  
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me.


	16. Day 16- In Their Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning routine of Eren and Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'm a terrible person. But I will (hopefully) be back to regularly updating now. Anyway Enjoy!

Something about Eren that amazed Levi was the brat’s ability to wake up early on days he didn’t have to be anywhere. Every so often there would be a day where neither Eren or Levi had anywhere to be or anywhere to go, so on those nights Eren would stay over at Levi’s and the two would spend the day together doing whatever and just enjoying each other’s company. It was normally on these days that Levi would sleep in, and Eren would wake up early. One of the first times it happened it scared the shit out of Levi.

The black haired man stretched out, groaning as his joints popped, and rolled over. He froze when he saw Eren watching him, smiling. Levi frowned,

“The fuck are you smiling at?” He asked, resuming his stretching.

“Good morning to you too.” Eren laughed. Levi jus grunted in response.

“What time is it?” He groaned, settling back into the pillows.  The brunet leaned over Levi to see the clock on his bedside table.

“About 9:30” He answered. Levi nodded and pushed the brunet off him and back to his side of the bed, before shuffling over to join him, laying his head on the brunet’s chest. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The two of them stayed like that for about half an hour, before Levi sat up, after poking Eren in the ribs to get him to release him. He groaned again, and pulled himself out of bed. He paused and stretched again, before he turned back to Eren, and told him to get up. Levi slowly made his way into the kitchen and started making coffee, and talking to Eren.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” He warned when he turned around to see Eren pushing himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. The brunet jumped down and grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend.  Levi rolled his eyes and turned back to the coffee maker.

“Do you want any breakfast?” He asked once he had his coffee. He turned around and leaned on the counter.

“Please” The brunet nodded. Levi took a sip of his coffee.

“What do you want then? I have normal stuff like cereal and bread for toast, or I can make us eggs or something.”

“Eggs?” Eren answered after a while. Levi nodded and put his cup on the side before he turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs

“How do you want them?” He asked, his head still in the refrigerator.

“Scrambled” He replied, “if that’s okay.”

Levi nodded and pulled some more ingredients out of the fridge and got to work on their breakfast. Eren leaned on the door frame and watched his boyfriend working. Levi caught him staring a few timed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

Once the older man had finished cooking, he separated the food onto two plates and Eren, with some help, located the cutlery drawer and pulled out two forks for them. They ate their breakfast mostly in silence. Once they’d finished Levi picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen, then directed Eren to the bathroom so that the younger man could brush his teeth and get cleaned up, before he turned back to the dishes and started washing.

“Err…Levi?” He heard from behind him, “Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

The older man rolled his eyes and dried his hands, and got Eren a spare toothbrush from the closet in the bathroom before he headed back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Once he’d finished he told Eren to wait for him in the lounge while he had a shower and brushed his teeth. After a while this became their routine on this sort of day, Eren would wake up early, they’d have a short cuddle session while they woke up enough to get out of bed, Levi would make breakfast for them, once they’d finished Eren would shower and brush his teeth while Levi washed the dishes. After a few weeks, Eren had finally found out where all the dishes went so he’d put them away while Levi showered and brushed his own teeth. 

The routine for that sort of morning stayed exactly the same for years, until they adopted Carly and everything changed. Those days still happened, where they didn’t have to go anywhere, but they were less and less frequent. The routine might have changed, but both men agreed it had changed for the better, and neither of them wanted to go back to how it used to be.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is spooning  
> my tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me


	17. Day 17- Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired cuddly Eren is the best type of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this fic again, but I had an idea for a fic the other day and had to start writing it, please go check it out, it's called No Regrets and is also an Ereri. IF you want to read it you can go on my profile and find it there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Eren hated the days where Levi was working late, especially when they had something planned then they’d have to change or cancel the plans because of Levi’s job. Tonight they were planning on going out for a meal, their first meal out in months. But Eren had got a text an hour before they were due to leave saying that he couldn’t make it because he’s been asked to work late.

On nights by himself Eren would lay on the couch watching movies or just browsing the internet on his laptop. Normally he managed to stay awake until Levi got home, but for some reason tonight he was exhausted, and fell asleep before the end of the second movie.

 

Levi hated nights when he had to cancel his plans because of work. He was supposed to be going out to dinner with Eren tonight, but his fucking boss had asked him to work late, again. He’d sighed and sent Eren an apology text, then called the restaurant to cancel his reservations. He ploughed through his work, cursing his boss under his breath, until 9:30 on the dot when he tidied the desk up, put his jacket on and left, not saying goodbye to anyone.

When he eventually got home he, he called out to Eren to let him know he was back, but there was no reply. He frowned and walked into the apartment.

“Eren?” He called again. The TV was still on, which meant that Eren was somewhere around. After calling his husband’s name a few more times, he found the younger man asleep on the couch. Levi smiled slightly, before kneeling down next to him and gently shaking him to wake him up.  Eren groaned

“noooo” he whined. Levi laughed.

“Come on Eren, wake up.”

“Don’t wanna” the taller man groaned,

“You’re behaving like a child. Get up. You can go straight back to bed again, you just have to move from the couch.”

“Don’t wanna wake up. Carry me.” Eren whined. Levi sighed

“Fine.” He slid his arms under Eren’s legs and shoulders and lifted him up. Eren let out a high pitched yelp and threw his arms around Levi’s shoulders.

“Jesus Christ!” He shouted, clinging on for dear life.  

Once Levi had got into the bedroom, struggling under Eren’s weight, he dropped his husband on the bed, before going into the bathroom to get himself ready. When he walked back in the younger man had slid under the covers and by the looks of it fallen asleep. Levi smiled, rolled his eyes and climbed into bed.

He laid facing away from Eren and jumped when he felt one of the younger man’s arms slide around his waist.

“I love you, you know.” Eren murmured sleepily. Levi grinned

“Love you too brat.” He replied, relaxing against his husband as the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Levi woke up first and grinned when he felt Eren pressed up behind him, with one of his arms around his waist. The shorter man burrowed deeper into the bed and smiled. He stayed like that for a while before the younger man woke up.

“Morning” Levi grinned when he felt Eren stretching behind him. The younger man just groaned in response, before wrapping his arm back around Levi’s waist and snuggled up to him, planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Despite his dislike of unnecessary physical contact, Levi loved it when Eren was in a cuddly mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt is: Doing something together  
> My tumblr is theshawolthatgotlostin221b if you wanna follow me


	18. Day 18- Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out more about his boyfriends family and past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the unprompted hiatus I took.  
> I don't have any excuses, other than writers block, and no motivation to write, but that's gone and I should be updating more often now!

Eren looked up as he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Levi walk into the cafe. He raised his hand to get the older man’s attention. Levi nodded in acknowledgement then headed to the counter to order his drink. When he got his drink he headed over to Eren’s table and sat down.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said looking at the flowers laid between them on the table

“I didn’t.” The bright eyed boy replied, “they’re not for you.”

“Then who..?” Levi asked, frowning slightly.

“They’re for my mom, II’m going to see her later, and I’d like to introduce you to her.” Eren replied, looking down at the table, “if you want to that is.”  

“I’d like to meet her.”

Eren nodded.

“We’ll go when you’ve had your drink if that’s okay.”  Levi nodded and started hisdrink. There was something off about Eren today, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He seemed duller than he normally did, his eyes weren’t as bright. The older man frowned slightly but didn’t say anything.

 

After Levi had finished his coffee the two of them paid and left the cafe. When they were stood on the street Levi started walking to where he’d parked his car. He stopped when he realised that Eren wasn’t following him, he tourned to look at the younger man, who shook his head, “

we’re not going too far. She’s only down here.” he gestured with his head in the opposite direction. Levi nodded and followed him. After a few minutes he realised where they were heading.

 

Levi frowned as they walked into the cemetery.

“Eren, why are we here” he asked quietly. Eren didn’t say anything. He just walked a few steps in front of Levi. A Few minutes later the younger man stopped. He moved the flowers into one hand and bent down to clear off the grave in front of him. He picked up the bunch he’d laid last time he visited and laid the fresh one down. Levi stopped next to him

 

“Hi Mom, this is Levi, the guy I’ve been telling you about.” He whispered, gesturing to Levi, “Levi, this is my mom.”

 

Levi read the name on the tombstone in front of them

 

Carla Jaeger

Beloved wife and mother

 

Levi looked up at Eren and felt his heart break slightly, his eyes were filled with tears, that he was desperately trying to hold back. Levi just reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. The younger man sniffed as some of the tears spilled down his cheeks.

“It’s been eight years,” He started, cutting himself off with a sob. “It’s been eight years since she died, but I still get like this whenever I come here.”

“Of course you do. She’s your mother.”

Eren sighed and looked down.

“Do you want me to give you some privacy for a few minutes?” Levi asked. The younger man nodded

“Yes please.” Levi nodded and walked back to the road that runs through the cemetery. He watched the younger man crouch down and bow his head. He could tell from where he was stood that Eren was talking, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. A Few minutes later the younger man reached down and picked out a few flowers from the bunch that he’d laid down on his mother’s grave and headed over to Levi.

“I just have one more stop then we can go.” He said, wiping his eyes, sniffling a little.

“Okay.” Levi nodded. He followed Eren to the other end of the cemetery, to another two graves. He read the names written on the tombstones and frowned slightly.

“Arlert?” He asked, “Are these Armin’s parents?”

Eren nodded and laid the flowers on each of the graves

“Yeah,” he replied “they died around the same sort of time as my mom, and whenever I visit her I always come and see them and lay some flowers on their graves for Armin. Since he moved away for University he hasn’t been able to come back to see them very much.” he paused for a few seconds, “You ready to move on? Or is there anyone here who you want to see?”  The older man shook his head “Shall we go then?” Eren started walking out of the cemetery, the shorter man a few steps behind him. They walked in silence to where Levi had parked the car and then the journey back to Levi’s house was also silent, save for Eren sniffing every so often.

 

When they finally reached the older man’s house and were sat down in the kitchen Eren sighed

“I suppose I should explain shouldn’t I?” He asked

“If you want to. You don’t have to” Levi replied. Eren nodded and swallowed back

“I might as well start from the begininng. It might be a long story, you’ll probably want to sit down.” The older man nodded and sat opposite the brunet, “Well when we first moved here from Germany-”

“You’re German?” the older man cut in, sounding surprised.

“yeah. I thought I’d told you that.” Eren said

“No, you told me your parents were German but I assumed they’d moved out here before you were born.”

“Oh right. No I was born in Hamburg. We moved here when I was about 5 years old.” Eren explained, Levi noded

“Sorry, carry on.”

“Right, so when I was five we moved here My parents told us that it would be better for us being raised here instead of Germany. But when I was about 10 I discovered that that wasn’t the only reason. My mom was sick. She had cancer and it was terminal. She knew it was and so did my dad, and all my mom wanted to do was get out of Germany before she died, so we moved out here. They didnt want to upset me and Mika though so they told us that we moved here so we could have a better life and we believed them.” Tears had started to form in the younger man’s eyes, “ as time passed she got sicker and sicker. The only reason they told me and Mika the trusth was because mom had to go into hospital. She was in and out of hospital for two years until one day when I was 12 years old I got home from school and found my dad sat on the couch with his head in his hands. When I asked what was wrong he started shouting at me, then he just left. I didn’t see him again until mom’s funeral, then he just vanished. Me and Mikasa got taken into care, we met Armin, another one of the kids in the care home and we’ve been almost inseparable since. I still go to mom’s grave every year on her birthday, mother’s day and at Christmas, and I still cry every time.” He sighed as he finished. He looked down at the table, not wanting to look at Levi’s eyes. Not because he was embarrassed , he just didn’t want the older man to see the tears in his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Eren growing gradually more fidgety, until Levi finally  broke the silence

“I’m so sorry Eren” He said quietly.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for not telling you.” Eren shrugged and wiped away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

  
  


The next time Eren vistited his moms grave there was another bunch of flowers laid next to his on the grave. He frowned in confusion. When he went back to the car where the older man was waiting for him. He must have looked confused when he got back in.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, frowning slightly

“yeah, I just...there was another bunch of flowers on mom’s grave next to the ones I put down.” He replied. Levi’s frown relaxed

“Ah. Do you think she’d have liked them?” The older man asked. Eren looked even more confused for a second then realisation washed over his face

“It was you!” He exclaimed, the older man nodded, “when did you-?”

“A few days after you told me. I thought I should pay my respects to her. You don’t mind do you?” Eren burst into tears and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

“Of course I don’t mind.” The younger man sobbed, “and yes, she’d have loved them.”

He pulled back from his boyfriend and wiped his tears away. The older man smiled an took one of Eren’s hands and squeezed gently.

“Right, to Armin’s parents then home, right?” He asked. The younger man nodded and Levi drove further into the cemetery. He looked at the shorter man, and smiled to himself. LEvi glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw ERen staring at him

“What?” He asked

“Nothing. Just,” the younger man paused for a second, “I love you.”

A small smile appearred on Levi’s lips.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt is "In formal wear"
> 
> my tumblr is thatoneshawolinthesurveycorps if you want to follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how badly this sucks, and how short it is. I'm really not good at writing fic. But I am trying.


End file.
